Bruises and Intimacy
by Kumiko Shimizu Emi Koi
Summary: Mikado experieces pain and pleasure.


**AN: This is my first oneshot that is M-rated This practice for a new story I'm doing it is gonna have lil bit of intimacy between Kida and Mikado. I'm practicing for the real thing.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara. Ps. If I did all the Yaoi fan girls would be satisfied._

"Masaomi" He questioned

"Oh "I stopped looking at him and helped him up. Why? well a classic Mikado when we were in gym he tripped, fell, and twisted his ankle. So I was in charge of bringing the damsel in distress to the infirmary. Then he started looking at me sheepishly with those blue eyes smiling at me. Was it bad for my pants to get tight at that moment?. All I have been thinking about is Mikado lately and how he eases so much of my pain maybe to the extinct I'm starting to think of him as more than just a friend. When he just talk or blush I get the urge to hug or kiss him. I've been getting these urges frequently and its getting worse and worse. I know I'm not gay I mean I dig girls but it's like Mikado has a hold on me. He's like my sunshine through all the things in the past. But I hate this feeling because making me forget about Saki more and more. I THINK I'M GOING INSANE!

"Masaomi you don't know where my house is do you?" After we left the infirmary I decided to take him home.

"No not really I'm your best friend but you never cared to tell me" I said childishly trying to shake off my thoughts.

" I..I didn't mean to, I mean ... you never really asked, anyway it's around sunshine" He said blushing. I wonder how dark that blush would be when he's writhing under-Oh God help, I'm in deep. I thought I want to protect him from all these things like Izaya and gangs but how am I gonna protect him from myself. Didn't I pledge that I would take care of Mikado?

"I'm messing with you Mikado, now let's focus on getting to your house" About an hour later we was at his house.

"It's not that good and don't expect any thing better on the inside" Mikado explained

"I take that's why you didn't want your most funniest, coolest, and awesomeness friend to come here" I told him jokingly while Mikado fumbled with the keys. He opened the door and it was just as he said, not the greatest place I've been.

" Mikado do you want something to drink I'll go get us some while you rest" I said laying him on the couch.

"That's ok Masaomi you don't need to worry"

" I'm getting some for myself I might as well get yours to Baka"

"I guess you're right" I walked in the kitchen and got us some drinks when I came back to give him his drink. When I was handing him the drink I made a mistake and brushed against his hip."Owww!" Mikado yelled

"Hey are you Ok I hardly touched you." That's when I remember him falling and hitting his side on a bar but since he only said his ankle was hurting I thought it was fine.

"Mikado take off your pants" I said putting the drinks down.

" What Masaomi what are you talking about" He said blushing.

" Well If your not gonna take them off I will" I said taking off the sweatpants he wore for Gym class.

"Masaomi!" I didn't listen to him I was looking at his hip seeing a big bruise on it and luckily he was wearing briefs so I didn't have to work hard to get to the bruise. It was also bad because I think I had just got hard from seeing how cute it looked on him. Shake it off think of Ugly, Disgusting things.

" Mikado I knew you had hurt your self on your hip where's the first aid so I can patch it up"

" It's over in the cupboard over the sink in the bathroom" I went in the bathroom and saw the cabinet and got the first aid and walked back to Mikado. I come back to see him with a pillow covering himself.

" Oh please Mikado take the pillow off " Since he knew I would just come throw it off him he slowly slid it off shyly. He's so cute.

"This is so embarrassing" I picked Mikado up and sat him on my knees to where he was facing me. I took his leg, grabbed his hip and got the cream out the kit then started putting it on his leg. I don't know how I kept a straight face or how I was able to keep my hard on hidden and from bursting out my pants but it worked out. Mikado looked so cute being held in my arms then he was blushing and he so close to little Kida I didn't know what to do.

"Why is it embarrassing I'm just trying to make you feel better"

" Ok" after a few seconds I was done with the cream and started with the bandages.

"Your pretty good at this Kida"

"Yeah well you know I always help damsels in distress so I have a lot of practice" I said lamely

"Of Course..." Guess he didn't believe me.

"You feeling better Mikado" I said finishing wrapping his hip

"Yeah" Then I guess he was trying to get up but something bad happened.

"Did something just poke me?" He had brushed his ass right across my cock. It was like I lost myself.

I grabbed Mikado flipping him on his back on the couch and started kissing him roughly. I forced my tongue into his mouth. He was surprised so it was easy to start take off his shirt. He finally got a hold of himself when I grabbed onto his meat.

"Masa….omi what are….. you doing." He said panting trying stop me.

" You are just too cute Mikado" I said wantonly and finished taking off his briefs.

"unn..ahhhh Ki da!" He said as I said as I rubbed him faster. There was no stopping me now I had him where I wanted him. Ohh! How pleasing his moans sounded to my ears. Then, he came all over our bodies.

"Ki..da what just happened." he asked me confused by the situation.

" I believe I just gave you a hand job" I said in the technicality of the situation.

" Why did you do that it was so sudden I barely could react" He huffed

" OH, you reacted" I smirked

" Don't start Kida, your supposed to do that with someone you like." He said seriously

" What if I said I liked you" I responded seriously

" Huh, but then should have asked me out, not jump me." He stated

" I didn't realize this until later and I couldn't tell how you felt about it out of the blue." I said embarrassed

" I would had rather that than to be jumped in midday" Mikado stated bluntly

" Well how bout, we do this like normal people and starting tomorrow I'll ask you out" I suggested.

" I think I can handle that" I sighed in relief. Maybe this could work out after all. Of course I won't stop teasing my Moe Mikado! I'll even tease him in even more seductive ways. Yep, I'm going to love being with Mikado.

"Oh and Masaomi, I like you too" He said before kissing me chastely.

**AN: AHHH! They are so cute and horny. All love in best Yaoi couples.**


End file.
